And They Call Me Honeymilk
by The Goliath Beetle
Summary: Jenny's eyes widened. "They call you what!" *Set during The Mistress Always Spanks Twice.*


And They Call Me Honeymilk

* * *

**A/N: Just some behind-the-scenes Ryan/Jenny fluff set during The Mistress Always Spanks Twice. Because I think they're adorable, and they belong together. The story is set any time during the episode except towards the ending.**

**Also, this is my first Castle story, so tell me how I did, alright? ^_^ **

* * *

Detective Kevin Ryan, of the NYPD's 12th precinct, Homicide Division, gave a long-suffering sigh.

The room had perfect ambience. A large chandelier lit the area, and the soft but lively buzz of of people having a good time hung in the air. A waiter came over to their table and poured them two glasses of wine. Jenny's brow creased a bit as she observed her boyfriend.

"Kev?" she asked, "Is everything okay?"

He seemed a bit distracted, but at the sound of her voice, looked up and chuckled a bit. "Nothing. Just thinking about work."

"Oh." Jenny said nothing else, but her eyes were begging for news. She always loved hearing about his cases. And though he couldn't tell her the details of the investigation, he'd always try and tell her whatever he could. The life of a cop, she thought, was far more exciting than the life of an interior designer. Still, she knew how rough the work could get, and constantly worried about Kevin. (That's why she called him all the time. Jenny couldn't stand the thought of him hurt. She didn't even dare entertain the possibility of him dying.)

Kevin took a sip from his wine, and said, "My friends think I'm lying about you."

"What?" she asked and then laughed. A blush powdered her cheeks at the thought of Kevin telling his friends about her. "What do you mean?"

He smirked dryly. "They don't think you're real. Esposito went as far as calling you my 'imaginary girlfriend'." He shook his head. "Asked me when I'm going to introduce you."

Jenny burst out laughing. "What did you say?"

"It wouldn't matter what I said. He wasn't going to believe me. I mean...ugh, the worst part is, they call me Honeymilk. Castle and Esposito both!" At this, he threw his arms up in despair. "Jerks."

Jenny's eyes went wide. "They call you _what?_"

"Yeah! Because I accidentally let it slip that I drink warm honey-milk with you at nights."

Wine forgotten, Jenny was laughing badly. Her eyes were actually tearing, as her body shook a little in uncontrolled mirth. Kevin gave her a tired look. "Sure, at least someone's getting a kick out of it," he mumbled, taking another sip from his drink.

"Kev-aw, I'm sorry, hey," she said, but she was still grinning, "Why don't you just introduce me then?" She swallowed another round of laughter with a large sip of wine, and watched as his demeanour suddenly changed. In an instant, the man she'd come to love dropped eye contact and suddenly found the menu card very interesting.

"Hmm...This olio-oglio pasta sounds good," he said, deflecting the question. Unsuccessfully. He knew full well that Jenny's warm brown eyes were still plastered on to him, now a bit suspciously. He quickly added, "Unless you're in the mood for risotto."

"Kevin."

Ah damn. What was it about this woman that drove Kevin Ryan so crazy? Why was he so utterly, totally lovesick? Why was it that a single word uttered from her mouth was enough to make him look up and break down his walls. She was his breath of air, his stronghold. And yet, at the moment, she was also confused and very suspicious. He knew that she hadn't appreciated him avoiding the question, and if he wanted to remain in her good graces tonight (and oh god he did), he'd have to man up and answer her.

He looked at her a bit nervously, trying to construct a good way to put it. She gave him a narrow-eyed look.

"I just don't..." he started, and quickly said, "...Castle and Esposito will act like idiots."

Jenny didn't seem too impressed with that answer. Mostly because she knew her boyfriend was lying through his teeth.

"I mean...Alright!" He took a huge gulp of his drink to give him the courage he needed. "I'm just worried that...I mean...you're...you're so beautiful...and...I mean, Castle's all gaga over Beckett, but...I mean...I just...Esposito's my brother but..."

The softness in her eyes shut him up. Partially because she was going to say something, and partially because he was simply blown off his feet once more by how beautiful she looked in that strappy purple dress.

"Kev, don't be silly," she consoled. "I love you. And even though I highly doubt any of your friends would try anything with me, it won't even work. You're the best thing that's happened in my life, and no-one can ever replace you." She placed her palm on his. He leaned across the table and kissed her.

The kiss was soft, lingering, tender. When they broke apart for air, Jenny spoke again. "Listen. Why don't I drop by at the precinct after work the day after?"

"What about the movie?" Ryan asked.

"I'll meet you there—you can introduce me to all your friends—and then we can go for that," she said happily. "I've been dying to meet them for ages now."

Kevin still looked a bit unconvinced, but the expression was mostly replaced when Jenny rolled her eyes and grinned at him. "Olio-oglio sounds good, by the way," she said.

His face broke into a small smile. "Yeah, that's what I thought too."

* * *

**A/N: Well? I hope everyone was in character. Constructive criticism is welcome. **

**I honestly can't get enough of Kevin/Jenny stories, and not to mention Kevin-Javier bromances. I will be writing a lot of Ryan-centric stories shortly, seeing how he's my favourite character. **

**Anyway, thanks for reading! ^_^ Please review. **


End file.
